


close your eyes, have no fear

by maybemaybenottt



Series: Eddie Diaz Week 2021 [1]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Eddie Diaz Week 2021, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Married Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, Near Future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29781348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybemaybenottt/pseuds/maybemaybenottt
Summary: Eddie can't sleep.-Eddie week day 1 -"I have no idea what I'm doing."+ fatherhood.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Eddie Diaz Week 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2188956
Comments: 9
Kudos: 168





	close your eyes, have no fear

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Eddie week!!
> 
> Title is from Beautiful Boy by John Lennon.

The silence that surrounds Eddie in his seat at the kitchen table is broken by the soft padding of bare feet behind him. There's a hand on his shoulder, sliding across his upper back, before Buck rounds the table and settles into the seat beside him, smiling softly.

"Hey," he says quietly. "Its late. Why'd you get out of bed?"

"Couldn't sleep."

Buck hums knowingly. Always so knowing when it comes to Eddie. "Thinking too hard."

Eddie nods.

Buck rests his chin on his hand, looking up at him tiredly. "About what?"

"We're having a baby."

"We are."

Buck looks at him in silence for a moment longer, considering. Then, he speaks again. "Don't tell me you're getting cold feet now. The surrogate is due in 3 weeks."

Eddie looks at him again. Says quietly; "Buck, I have no idea what I'm doing."

"Eds, you've been a father for 12 years. You're gonna be just fine."

"But I wasn't-" He runs a hand through his hair. "I wasn't around when Chris was a baby. I don't know what to _do_ with a baby."

"Well, don't drop it, for one." The joke falls flat. "Hey." Buck takes Eddie's hand in his, squeezing. "You're not alone in this. I've never had a baby either. But we're gonna figure it out together."

"What if I mess up?"

"Neither of us are going to be perfect parents, but Eddie," Buck looks him straight in the eye. "You have already raised the most amazing kid I've ever met. Sure, there were bumps along the road -and there will be with this one too- but Chris has grown into a wonderful young person, and that's because of you."

"Well, I had help with him."

"And you'll have help with this kid too." Buck smiles.

"I just don't want to disappoint our baby. Or you." Eddie says quietly.

Buck shakes his head. "You could never."

"I could. I disappointed Shannon a million times before. I was a terrible husband, a terrible father-"

"I'm not Shannon." Buck says firmly. "And you're not the person you were when you were with her. Neither of us are the same people we were 12 years ago. Trust me, if I was, I would not be sitting here with a ring on my finger." Eddie chuckles at that. "We've grown, we've changed, and we've built a wonderful family together already. Now, it's just getting a little bit bigger."

Eddie nods.

"We're having a baby, Eds." Buck grins, placing his hands on Eddie's cheeks. He can feel the cold press of Buck's wedding ring, and it pulls him out of the past and back into the present, grounding him in this moment with his husband. "This is exciting!"

Eddie nods again, this time with a matching grin slowly spreading across his face. "Yeah, it is."

Buck moves his hands from Eddie's face to his shoulders. "You're gonna be amazing."

"You are too."

Buck grins and squeezes his shoulders at that, then stands, holding out a hand. "Now, come on, stop talking smack about my husband and let's go to bed."

Eddie laughs, taking his hand and standing so that the two of them are face to face. He smiles softly; presses a sweet kiss to Buck's lips. "I love you."

"Love you too."

Buck drags him back to the bedroom, still hand in hand, and as they curl up together, Eddie decides that he can handle whatever the future throws at them, as long as he's got his person at his side.

**Author's Note:**

> [come chat with me on tumblr! @deareddie](https://deareddie.tumblr.com/)


End file.
